


Trouvaille

by robindrake93



Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: A series of Percy Jackson themed drabbles featuring romance, friendships, and familial relationships.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. (connabeth) Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> _Trouvaille; noun; a lucky find._
> 
> Check series for more info. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor proposes to Annabeth.

Connor got down on one knee. He pulled a ring from his pocket, held it up to Annabeth. “Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?” 

Annabeth’s hands covered her mouth. She studied the ring and then Connor’s face for a long few heart stopping minutes. Then she said, “yes.” 

Connor slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit and looked absolutely gorgeous there. He’d been sneaky about getting her ring size, wanting to surprise Annabeth. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. 

Annabeth kissed him. She smiled as she said, “But you’re taking _my_ last name.”


	2. (Mrs. O'Leary & Percy) Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. O'Leary tries to keep Percy warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly have so many questions about Mrs. O'Leary. Why is she tame? Where did she come from? Is she actually a demigod?

Mrs. O’Leary curled her body around Percy. He felt so fragile and cold even through her thick fur. She felt bad for him. His lot in life was worse than Mrs. O’Leary’s hand. 

She’d only been turned into a Hellhound and lost her soul for all of eternity.

Percy still had so much to lose. 

Mrs. O’Leary licked Percy’s face and whined. She curled her tail around him. 

“I’m okay, girl,” Percy murmured. He wasn’t hurt, but he was cold and wet from a fall into unfriendly, half-frozen water. 

Mrs. O’Leary needed to warm Percy before he died of exposure.


	3. (lukercy) Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke breaks Percy out of juvie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Percy had gotten arrested in TLT.

Percy sat in a juvenile detention cell feeling pretty sorry for himself. The anger was gone and now he was just unhappy. Story of his life. He didn’t see a way out without using his powers and revealing demigods. Stupid Ares. Stupid quest. 

“There’s my boy. I heard you’ve been naughty.”

Percy blushed. He turned and saw Luke standing on the other side of the bars. He’s never been so happy to see anyone in his life. “Luke!”

Luke touched the door. It swung open. “Let’s go home, kiddo.” He draped his arm on Percy’s shoulders and escorted him home.


	4. (percico) Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico needs Percy's help.

Percy heard Nico’s voice beside his ear: “Help me, Percy. I spent too much time on the shadow roads and now I’m becoming a shadow.”

Percy looked around his dark room for Nico. He saw a sort of face made of shadows the way he sometimes saw faces in clouds or water. “How do I help you?” 

“Sew my shadow to yours. Like in Peter Pan,” Nico pleaded. 

So Percy did just that. When he was done, his shadow was about ten degrees cooler than the other shadows and looked like Nico. “Will that keep you alive?”

“For a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that if Nico spends too much time on the shadow roads, he'll turn into a shadow, which I think is cool. Brings up interesting questions about how safe it is for demigods to use their own powers. But also, why is it only ever Nico who is fucked over when he uses his powers?


	5. (fraleo) Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's fire won't burn Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got done reading (listening to) _The House In The Cerulean Sea_ by TJ Klune and it was so incredible. The narrator was great but also the phoenix scene literally made me cry.

The fire started in Leo’s palms, the soft orange glow of low heat. It danced up his arms. His clothes did not burn when the fire touched them. The fire danced up Leo’s shoulders. It spread out behind him into massive, gorgeous wings. Every feather was distinctive, burning endlessly. 

Leo was breathtaking, a Phoenix from myth. 

Frank cupped Leo’s cheek. The fire did not burn him, felt the same as gently warming his hands with a cup of warm tea. “Beautiful,” Frank breathed. 

“You think so?” Leo asked nervously, worried about rejection and cruelty. 

“Yes. I do.” Frank kissed Leo.


	6. (percabeth) Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy takes Annabeth on a date.

On their anniversary every month, Percy took Annabeth out on a date to try and get to know her outside Camp and war. “What are your interests?” 

She always gave the same answer. “Architecture’s my passion. Building, designing. Of course puzzles, strategy.” There’s an emptiness, a hollowness behind her eyes which told him that she isn’t a person. Only a fancy automation of flesh and bone. 

“Why do you want me?” Percy asked. 

Annabeth never answered that. 

Would she stay dead if she’s killed or would she regenerate like the other soulless things of the world? 

Percy doesn't ask that.


	7. (perachel) Dance Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gives Percy dance lessons.

Rachel put Percy’s hand on her waist. She put her hand on Percy’s shoulder. She clasped their free hands together. Her touch was gentle but firm. Rachel gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, as a rich person, I’ve been tutored in proper dancing.” 

Percy couldn’t help but think of the last girl he’d danced with, how it had felt like dancing with a monster, how she’d dug her nails into him, and how much his gut hurt where she’d punched him. This was the complete opposite of that. Percy was so relieved. He returned Rachel’s smile. “I trust you.”


	8. (lukercy) Spider Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a spider bite scar on his shoulder.

Luke had a scar that no one knew about. An indent in the vague shape of a lake. 

“Where did it come from?” Percy traced the scar on Luke’s shoulder with his fingertips.

Luke sighed. “I tracked down Arachne and spoke with her. She...bit me.” 

“Why?”

“I told her to stop hurting Annabeth.” Luke told Percy the story of Arachne and then of Annabeth. “I don’t want to fight monsters or let them hurt demigods.”

“You’re a bleeding heart,” Percy said factually. He kissed Luke to apologize. 

Luke smiled sadly. “So I’ve been told by monsters and demigods alike.”


	9. (Tyson & Percy) Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson and Percy hang out.

Percy and Tyson sat on the floor of Sally’s living room with PlayStation controllers in their hands. Tyson was spending the night, as he did whenever their dad gave him a break.

“I’m gonna kick your butt, Ty,” Percy said with a grin. It was a bold statement for someone who was losing.

Tyson’s hands were large but he was used to doing delicate metalwork. The small controller gave him no problems. “You cannot best me, brother.” 

Percy button smashed in the desperate hope that abandoning strategy would help him win. 

“YOU LOSE” appeared on Percy’s side of the screen.


	10. (connabeth) Disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is Annabeth's shoulder to cry on when Percy disappears.

Connor stepped in when Percy Jackson disappeared. They were saying disappeared instead of died even though there was an explosion that he couldn’t have survived. No one was that lucky. Disappeared was for Annabeth’s benefit. 

Connor stayed by Annabeth’s side. He was her shoulder to cry on. No one else ever saw Annabeth cry but she let her guard down with him. 

His heart ached for her even as he was secretly glad Percy was gone. Connor had a crush on Annabeth from the moment he met her, but Percy showed up and Annabeth forgot about Connor. Not any more.


	11. (willeo) Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Leo roast marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. Listen. This ship has so much potential.

Leo rounded a corner and almost collided with Will. 

Will quickly shoved his bag of marshmallows behind his back. “Leo! You’re out after curfew.” 

“Did you steal those?” Leo asked instead of pointing out that Will was also out after curfew. 

Will pulled the marshmallows from behind his back. “You gonna tell?” 

“Since you’re the only medic here, I feel like it’s in my best interests not to.” 

Will frowned, suddenly looking very tired. It had to be hard to be in charge of everyone’s health. 

“Wanna roast them?” Leo asked, igniting a small flame in his palm. 

Will smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a full fic.


	12. (Paul & Luke) Saps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Luke feel lucky to have the Jacksons in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.

Paul wasn’t sure what to make of Percy’s boyfriend, Luke. 

Luke was scarred, handsome, and quiet. He was jumpy and couldn’t stand to have Percy out of his sight. He sat with his back straight and jerked his chin toward the kitchen where Sally and Percy were cooking. “It’s good to see him so happy.” 

Paul followed Luke’s gaze. “They deserve to be happy.” 

Luke nodded. “He barely looks like Sally but he somehow inherited all her good qualities.” 

Some of his worry about Luke melted with those words. Paul nodded. “She’s a wonderful woman and Percy’s a wonderful stepson.”


	13. (lukercy) Autograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets his favorite author.

Percy clutched the book in both hands and tried not to sweat on it. He’d faced down monsters and gods but meeting his favorite author was _terrifying_. When he got to the front, he thought there was a mistake. 

Percy stared wide-eyed. _Luke_ was the author of his favorite book? The only book that Percy has ever willingly read? Reread, even? This couldn’t be happening. 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Don’t make a scene.” He held his hand out for the book. 

Wordlessly, Percy handed it over. 

Luke signed the cover, handed it back. 

Percy clutched the book and walked away.


	14. (blofison) Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Paul get married.

Paul was so happy to be marrying Sally Jackson that he almost missed his vows. He hurriedly said them, flashed the pastor an apologetic look for missing his cue. It wasn’t his fault; he only had eyes for Sally. She was gorgeous. Paul knew that he was a lucky man to have her by his side. 

“You may kiss the bride.” 

Paul lifted Sally’s veil. 

Sally beamed up at him, her expression happier than he’s ever seen it. She stood on her tiptoes, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him before he could kiss her. 

Everything was perfect.


	15. (percabeth) Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy have different opinions on Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets slapped.

“I can’t believe that Luke tricked me! Don’t you hate him?” Annabeth touched the gray streak in her hair and scowled. “My hair looks so stupid now.”

“I don’t think so,” Percy said, answering everything at once. 

Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. She cocked her head. “Don’t think what?” 

“Luke didn’t trick you. He asked for help and you didn’t know that he was holding the sky. Otherwise you wouldn’t have helped him.” _And he would have died,_ Percy doesn’t say. It kept him up at night thinking about it.

Annabeth stood up and slapped Percy. “Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You’re stupid.”


	16. (percico) Transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's powers do weird things sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a short from a longer piece that I don't think I'm going to finish. This is like 2 years old. RIP.

Sometimes Percy could see through Nico’s skin. There was a fracture where his skull had been broken. Someone could have killed Nico. Percy touched the spot but all he felt was soft hair. 

Nico’s eyes held madness, fractures from being broken so many times. Like his bones. “Keep touching there, you’re going to give me a bald spot.”

Percy cradled Nico’s head. “Who hit you hard enough to break your skull?” 

“I don’t remember.” 

Percy wanted to argue. But Percy had scars that he couldn’t place. That happened when you fought for two decades. 

Nico smiled. “I’m alive, aren’t I?”


	17. (Percy & Poseidon) Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Poseidon have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part of something but I don't remember what.

“Give me the strength to resist Kronos! Give me the power to defeat him! I’ll fight for you but I won’t leave Luke to that fate.” 

“You choose Luke over your father, boy?” Poseidon boomed. 

“I have no father. You’ve never been there for me. Mom is better off without me. The other demigods at camp hate me. They want nothing to do with me, and the ones that do are only in it because they want my glory to rub off on them.” Percy scowled. “Luke is all that I have.”

Poseidon appraised Percy. “I give you my Blessing.”


	18. (Percy & Sally) Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally gives 5yo Percy a bubble bath. Percy is cute as heck.

Sally sat on the toilet lid while Percy played in the bath, half reading a magazine but mostly watching him. 

There were bubbles almost over his head and Percy was loving it. He was five years old and he loved bathtime. Never gave her any trouble at all. Percy pulled bubbles onto his head and face. “Mama, I’m Santa!” he grinned at her. Then bubbles got into his mouth and he made a face at the bad taste. 

“What a cute Santa you are!” Sally said and booped Percy’s nose with a fingertip. 

“Bubbles taste bad.” 

“They do,” Sally agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to request characters in a scenario.


End file.
